


Having You Noticed

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Episode: s02e17 Sadie's Song, Exhibitionism, Gift Work, Love, Morning After, Other, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Public Display of Affection, Self-Worth Issues, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: The morning after a good gem polishing between Spinel and Steven.





	Having You Noticed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireOpal_Tash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/gifts).

Spinel let herself grow loose and unwind on the bed, as she watched Steven across the room. He was dressing himself with those native human garments he always wore to cover his form. She noticed he took great care to gently push down his shirt over his recently polished gemstone. 

The fabric slipped over the diamond with the faintest of touch, and yet Steven still winced and let out a low hiss. 

“You okay?” 

“Fine, just..” He flushed. “Just a bit tender still.” 

Spinel nodded. She could understand. Her own gemstone still fluttered from the after effects, and even occasionally throbbed. Hungry for more attention that she had neglected for six thousand years. She could only imagine the torture Steven was putting his gem through to constantly had his gem feeling the friction of his shirt. He should definitely wear something that reveals his midriff. 

Now that she thought of it, Spinel found it fascinating how Steven could hide his gemstone at all. 

For every other gem, their stone is literally them. It’s their whole being and body. To just hide it seemed.. Impossible to think about. 

She looked down at her heart. It was so brilliant and shiny. Steven did an amazing job polishing it.. She smiled to herself. It was just more proof that she was loved and taken care of. She wouldn’t dare hide it. From herself or anyone, really. She wanted to show everyone that she was his. That he loved her. 

She looked back at Steven, who was facing opposite of her to his mirror, and putting on his pink letterman jacket. Suddenly, a strange disappointed feeling washed over her. Her face fell. 

Steven caught sighed or her reflection in the mirror and stopped. “Spinel?” She was quiet and looked at the floor. Something in Steven’s heart dropped and worry filled his brain, trying to figure out what could be wrong. He hated to see her like this. 

He turned around and walked to the bed. He paused in front of her, but she made no move to acknowledge him. Her head was still downcast, so Steven knelt down in front of her. The action caused more friction on his gem, making him wince a little, but he quickly ignored it. “Hey?” He placed his hand on her head and ran a hand through her hair. “What’s the matter?” 

His voice was so caring and his touch was so gently that it made Spinel’s gem ache even more. She finally looked up teary eyed. “I..” Her gaze fell away from his as she looked to the side, trying to think how she could voice her feelings properly without sounding stupid and innocent. “I just…”  
“Whatever it is, I’ll try to fix it?” He offered as his hands moved down to cup her face. 

She closed her eyes, feeling the soothing cold of his hands. “I.. I want your gem to be visible..” Her eyes slid away. Her cheeks pink. 

“Oh?..” He pulled up his shirt confused, wincing just barely as he did so. 

“No.. Not just to me..” She finally looked back at him in his eyes. “I want everyone to see that you’re mine and that you’re loved.” She lowered her head sadly and stared at the floor. “I know what everyone says..” 

“I don’t-” 

She cut Steven off. “That I’m just another charity case gem your helping. That I’m no good for you and what we have isn’t healthy.. Or that this isn’t some one sided thing that you’re just putting up with or getting suckered into.” She looked up at him again, feeling more confident. “I want people to see that we really do love each other, and that I take care of you too! That what we have is real and good and-” 

Steven pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly. His strong solid chest against her gemstone, sending static aftermath pleasure to her toes. She quivered slightly at the touch and soon returned it. 

“We are real, and we are good.” Steven affirmed, feeling like she probably needed to hear him say it aloud. He pulled back and smiled carefully. “If this will make you happy, I’ll ask Pearl to sew some of my old shirts to be higher, okay?” 

She smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” 

Steven’s eyes darted to his closet. “In the meantime..” He got up, having an idea, he went in and scoured through the mostly identical shirts, until his eyes light up when he saw a greenish cyan coloured one. “Ah!” He pulled it off the hanger, giving it a little shake to make sure there was no dust, then presented it proudly to Spinel, grinning. 

“What is that?” Her eyes gazed wide. She had never seen that one before. 

He chuckled softly. “This was part of an outfit I wore for a talent show concert a few years back.” 

He smiled and started to hum the lyrics to “Haven’t You Noticed (“I’m a Star)”. That was so long ago now, but it still felt fresh in his mind, as if it were last week.  
He tossed the high cut shirt onto the bed, which allowed Spinel and to pick it up and feel the fabric between her fingers curious, as Steven shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. Once his top was bare, Spinel flushed and extended her long arm to Steven, handing the article of clothing back to him, all the while staring at his bare gleaming gemstone. 

Steven put on the pale green/cyan shirt on, then put back on his pink letterman jacket. “Ta-dah!” He announced as he posed. His gem shined brightly and chimed in emphasis.

“Wowie.” Spinel fanned herself with a large hand. “That sure is hot, Steven!” 

He blushed at her praise and checked himself out in the mirror. The colours actually worked well together. He looked down at his now exposed gem. 

He supposed it wouldn’t be so bad to let it be seen a bit.. It’s not the old days where gems were few and he was some sort of hybrid weirdo anymore. With all the uncorrupted gems and those that had also moved over to Little Homeworld gems were much more common and accepted now. 

Spinel’s long bendy arms snaked around his body, pulling him into a hug all over as her own body soon followed and pressed against his back. Her head peeked over his shoulder. 

They looked at each other in the mirror, blushing and posing like a cute young couple. 

When Steven turned around to face her, Spinel pecked his cheek. “Thanks, Steven.” 

He flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s no problem.”

Her hands slid over his arms, until she gripped his hands and gazed into his eyes. “Still though, this means so much to me!”


End file.
